Naruto Birthdays
by DragonAnime000000
Summary: A collection of one shots. Each chapter has a differnt Naruto character's birthday. The first one is Itachi's birthday!


**DAL: **I was bored so I did this!

**Deidera:** I was wondering how am I alive...didn't I die in Stranded?

**DAL:** Yes you did die.

**Lee: **The power of youth saved you!

**DAL: **Lee what the hell are you doing here?

**Lee:** Isn't this the Youth Center?

**DAL: **No! It's a fan fiction!

**Lee: **Ohhhhhhhh. Did you tell Deidera the bad news?

**Deidera:** What bad news?

**Lee: **DAL doesn't own Naruto.

**Deidera:** WHAT!!! ALL THIS I THOUT SHE OWNS ME BUT SHE DOESN'T!

**Lee: **Yep!

**Deidera: **My whole like is a lie! (starts to cry) I should have listened to mother and become a sailor!

**Everyone:** ...

**

* * *

Naruto Birthdays**

**Chapter 1**

Itachi's Birthday

Today is a very special day, it is the 6th of June (not really, but if it was we would be out of school!). And the reason the 6th of June it so special is, it just happened to be…a Wednesday!

Itachi walked down the stairs of the Akatsuki lair preparing for his grand entry. He walked down and…

Nothing happened.

Kisame was trying to teach their fish tricks. Deidera was reading an art magazine. Sasori was playing with his puppets. Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, and Unnamed member (I have know idea who they are, I just watch the anime) were playing Go-Fish. Kisame and Deidera refused to play after what happened last time (read Stranded by me to know what happened). And finally the Akatsuki leader was doing his nails. Itachi cleared his throat…once again nothing happened.

Finally he yelled, "DON'T YOU PEOPLE REMEMBER WHAT TODAY IS!?!"

"Oh yeah!" Deidera said, "It's a Wednesday!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Deidera was on the verge of tears, _(sniff sniff)_ "But I like Wednesdays."

"Oh BEEP!" Kisame said, "What the BEEP? Itachi you turned on the BEEPING beep machine!"

"SO?" Itachi yelled.

"It's BEEPING stupid you BEEP!"

"I can do anything I want!"

"Why?" Tobi asked giving Hidan his toes…I mean twos.

_(Sniff sniff) _Itachi was now on the verge of tears, "You, you, you all forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Everyone except Itachi and Kisame asked. Itachi ran back to his bedroom.

"What's with him?" the Akatsuki leader asked.

"Today is his 20th birthday." Kisame said, "He is very emotional on his birthday."

_Gasp! _"Oh BEEP! How could we forget his birthday!?" Deidera yelled. "We must all get a present for him! And through a party!"

"Yeah!" Zetsu said. "And it can be a surprise party! Quick someone stall him!"

"That won't be necessary." Kisame said. "He will stay there until we get him ourselves. So one person should set up the party stuff, and everyone else should go get some presents."

"I'm decorate you guys go." The Akatsuki leader said.

"Okay!" everyone said then left.

"Hehehe." The Akatsuki leader said to himself once everyone was gone.

--

"Hmmmmm." Kisame said to himself as he walked to the store. "What should I get Itachi for his birthday?" Kisame had no idea what to get Itachi. But then he ran into…Sasuke! "Oy! You're Itachi's little brother right?"

"Yeah, and his future KILLER!" Sasuke yelled.

"RRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhttttttt. So, what would he want for his birthday?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because if you do…uh…" Kisame stopped to think then pulled of a small black book out of his Akatsuki robes, "I'll give you Itachi's diary."

"Deal!" Sasuke said taking the book. "Get him Mario Party 7. Now I got to go read this!" then Sasuke left.

"Wouldn't a fish be better?" Kisame wondered to himself. "I'll get him both!"

* * *

"Deidera," Sasori said to Deidera who was sitting next to him working on a clay thing (they are in a random park), "what should I get for Itachi? I don't like waiting for this ideas to pop up."

"You could make something!" Deidera said while working on his clay thing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a blow up Sasuke doll." Deidera said happily. "You can blow it up when ever you want and it automatically repairs itself!"

"I know!"

"Know what?"

"What to get Itachi!"

"Why are you getting Itachi something?"

"…"

"What?"

"Do you have short-term memory loss or something?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because it's Itachi's birthday."

"Really! I can give him this blow up Sasuke doll I'm making!" Sasori sweet dropped.

"So, what was it you said you know to get for Itachi?"

"I am going to do a puppet show!"

"Good idea. So…why are you doing a puppet show?" Sasori fell over.

* * *

When the Akatsuki members got back they saw a _very _scary sight. The Akatsuki leader was vacuuming in a pink blouse singing "I Feel like a Woman"

"…"

"Uhhh…" the Akatsuki leader said, "i-it's not what it looks like!"

"…"

Then Akatsuki leader ran away. But everyone was still in a stat of shock.

"…"

"Let's pretend this never happened." Zetsu said.

"Agreed!" Everyone said. They looked around the room and saw balloons, food, a plasma T.V., movies, drinks, and other stuff you need for a party.

"Someone call down Itachi." Hidan commanded.

"ITACHI!" Deidera yelled.

"…"

"What should we do now?" Deidera asked. "We need him to come down."

"Itachi!" Kisame yelled, "The pretty pink unicorns are back…with reinforcements!"

"No! How dare you BEEPING unicorns come back! I will beat the BEEP out of you and avenger my boxer-briefs!"

"…"

Then Itachi came down with a can that said 'Unicorn Spray'.

"SUPRIZE!" everyone yelled.

"Gasp! You guys remembered!" Itachi said with a creepy sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course!" Kisame said, "Now open my present first!" Itachi opened all the presents, Kisame gave him 2 gold fishes and Mario Party 7, Deidera gave him the clay Sasuke he made, Sasori did a puppet show about Itachi killing all the sound nin and capturing Naruto, Zetsu give him a Venues Fly Trap, and everyone else gave him money.

"How did you know I wanted Mario Party 7 Kisame?!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Kisame said.

"Since when were you a magician?"

"Never mind."

"Deidera I love the blow up Sasuke doll you made me!" Boom!

"I told you art…is a blast!" Deidera said smirking.

"Sasori, that puppet show deserves the Itachi Academy Award, and here it is!" Itachi said then handed a piece of paper that had 'Itachi Academy Award' scribbled on it.

"Uhh…" Sasori said, "…thank you?"

"You're welcome! Thanks for the broccoli Zetsu!"

"Uh…" Zetsu said, "It's a Venues Fly Trap."

"Suuuuuuurrrrreeeeee." Itachi said than whispered to everyone else, "Zetsu has problems, Broccoli is a carnivorous plant, and a Venues Fly Trap is a vegetable that you eat!"

"…"

"And I also thank everyone who gave me money!" Itachi said waving a wag of cash in the air. "Oh, and where is the Akatsuki leader?"

"…" everyone except Itachi shutters.

* * *

There is the first one. The next one will probaly be Deidera's birthday.


End file.
